Shakedown Cruise (Dominion War)
| published = TBA | date = 2371 | stardate = 45345.4 | previous = | next = Time's | image2 = | caption2 = }} Shakedown Cruise is the series opener for Starship Calisto season one. Plot After the destruction of an Andorian colony Commander John Branson is reassigned to the Federation starship as first officer serving under the command of Captain Marcia Taylor, Chapters Teaser FADE IN EXT-SPACE At an Andorian Colony the USS Odyssey is in orbit of the planet. INT-POWER CORE ROOM A team of engineers from the Starfleet Engineering Corps is installing power relays, conduits at one of the console as Lieutenant Commander Kyle Clarkson is entering commands into the console as an officer wearing a red command uniform with three pips. CMDR. BRANSON: Kyle you ready buddy? Kyle turns to him. LTCMDR. CLARKSON (Smiles): Almost John this will be the biggest thing I achieved in my career. John pats his friend's shoulder. LTCMDR. CLARKSON (Sighs): Alright everyone let's get this baby started, Myers star the power up sequence. The young officer inputs commands into the console. LTCMDR. CLARKSON: Peterson run the startup routine, and transfer it to my station. CMDR. BRANSON: Go for it man. Lieutenant Commander Clarkson inputs commands into the console and the core starts up, and everyone clapped. LTCMDR. CLARKSON (Smiles): Matter/Anti-matter supplies are on-line and stable everything is in the green. Then the console beeps rapidly as Commander Clarkson studies the console. LTCMDR. CLARKSON (Worried): Power spike! Kyle turns to one of the officers. LTCMDR. CLARKSON: Re-route power from the secondary systems to the containment field! Branson tapped his combadge. CMDR. BRANSON: Away team to Odyssey we've got a problem the power core is starting to destabilize Commander Clarkson is attempting to shut it down but if he can't be prepared for an emergency beam out. CAPT. Keogh (Com voice): Can you stabilize it Commander? Clarkson looks at the console screen. LTCMDR. CLARKSON: Attempting to do so now sir. CMDR. BRANSON: Captain we need to beam up the colonist. CAPT. KEOGH (Com Voice): We're not equipped to evacuate a colony Commander standby for emergency beam out! Branson turns to Kyle. CMDR. BRANSON: Sir we're allies with the Andorians if they find out that we didn't help their colonists they'll be very frustrated with us! CAPT. KEOGH (Com Voice): That's an order Commander. CMDR. BRANSON (Sighs): Aye, sir ready for beam out energize. The people inside the room were beamed out. EXT-SPACE Odyssey leaves orbit and leaps into warp, as the planet explodes into a thousand pieces. INT-STARFLEET COURT ROOM Lieutenant Commander Clarkson is standing in the middle as Admiral's Tucker, Branson, and Commodore Brandon Johnson was there as well. VICE AMD. TUCKER: Lieutenant Commander Kyle Clarkson you're here To the charge of dereliction of duty, and the death of 1,209 Andorian's, how do you plead Commander? KYLE: Not guilty Admiral. Branson picks up the PADD. REAR ADM. BRANSON: (re: PADD) According to the report is that the core was operating at 100%, we're reviewing the logs of the power core and several people saw you mess with it? Kyle paces about. KYLE: I wasn't I was checking the power relays, that's when the core started to destabilize if it wasn't for the Odyssey being there we wouldn't be here ma'am. Commodore Bradley smacks the table. COMMODORE BRADLEY: We should just get this over with Lieutenant Commander Kyle Clarkson, you've been found guilty of murder of 1,209 Andorian colonists. Will be stripped of rank and hereby dishonorably discharged. CUT TO: EXT-OUTSIDE STARFLEET COMMAND John was pacing about and sees Kyle in civilian clothes and with his duffel bag. JOHN: So what's the verdict? Kyle keeps walking. JOHN: KYLE! (End of Teaser, fade out, starting credits) Act One FADE IN INT-ADMIRAL OZAWA'S OFFICE Doors chimed. VICE ADM. OZAWA: Come. The doors open and Commander Branson enters. VICE ADM. OZAWA (Smiles): Yes Commander Branson? He's standing at ease. CMDR. BRANSON: You wanted to see me Admiral? Ozawa offers him a seat and he sits down. VICE ADM. OZAWA: Commander we've found a ship for you its the USS Calisto under the command of Captain Marcia Taylor, she has no first officer and Captain Taylor suggested that you come aboard her ship. Branson can't believe it. CMDR. BRANSON: Permission to speak freely ma'am. She nods. CMDR. BRANSON: Ever since the Andorian Incident I've been trying my best to get back up into the stars and to hear that you've got a ship ready for me to serve on I-I'm ready Admiral. They stand up and shook hands. VICE ADM. OZAWA: Good luck Commander. He leaves her office. CUT TO: EXT-SPACE A class-9 shuttle approaches a dry-dock holding an Intrepid-class vessel. INT-CAPTAIN'S READY ROOM Captain Taylor is working on some PADDs about the ship ready for launch when the doors chimed. CAPT. TAYLOR: Come. The doors open and Commander Branson enters and stands at attention. CMDR. BRANSON: Commander John Branson reporting for duty. She shook his hand. CAPT. TAYLOR (Smiles): John its good to see you again, and glad that you took up the offer. Branson sits in front of the desk. CMDR. BRANSON: I'm glad as well I've been on Earth for too long. MARCIA (Smiles): I don't get why they didn't promote you? Branson leans back in the chair. JOHN: Yeah it was that the incident kept me from it. Captain Taylor picks up one of the PADDs. MARCIA (Sighs): Well our shakedown cruise is to deliver supplies and relief to Starbase 138. He looks at the PADD. JOHN: I've heard about that base its still under construction, but has been able to support life. MARCIA (Nods): We'll depart at 1400 hours, get to know the crew. JOHN: Aye, Captain. Commander Branson leaves as Captain Taylor smiles as she picks up a PADD. EXT-SPACE Calisto is docked as worker bees flyby the ship with a Akira-class vessel flying by. INT-COMMANDER BRANSON OFFICE Doors chimed. CMDR. BRANSON: Come. The doors opened and a young officer wearing a command red uniform with an ensign rank enters. ENS. CARLSON: Ensign Kara Carlson reporting as ordered sir. Branson looks at the PADD. CMDR. BRANSON: Ensign Kara Carlson you're the chief conn officer. Kara sits in front of the desk. ENS. CARLSON (nods): Yes, sir Captain Taylor wanted to best helm officer and I came aboard. Branson looks at the monitor. CMDR. BRANSON: Impressive record Ensign not a single reprimand let's keep it that way. ENS. CARLSON: Aye, sir. CMDR. BRANSON: Dismissed. She gets up and leaves. Then an hour later Lieutenant Jack Mason enters the office. LT. MASON: Lieutenant Jack Mason reporting as ordered sir. Branson offers him a seat and he sits. CMDR. BRANSON: Lieutenant Jack Mason ships Chief Security and tactical officer, class of 2360 no blimages in your record and you served onboard the USS Odyssey in the same year you graduated nice. I was onboard her as first officer in 2369 anyway how does our tactical systems seem Lieutenant? LT. MASON: Our phasers are at full power and we have a full magazine of photon, quantum, and tricoblot torpedoes. Branson puts the PADD down. CMDR. BRANSON: And our shields how are they going to protect us from a volley of polaron weaponry of the Dominion should we encounter them? LT. MASON: I am working on a chip that can remodulate our shields. CMDR. BRANSON: Hope we do get to go Away missions together Lieutenant dismissed. Lieutenant Mason nods and leaves. EXT-SPACE Calisto is in dry-dock. INT-COMMANDER BRANSON'S OFFICE Doors chimed. CMDR. BRANSON: Come. The doors open and T'Lar enters the office. LTCMDR. T'LAR: You wanted to see me sir? CMDR. BRANSON: Yes Lieutenant Commander T'Lar you're the chief science officer correct? LTCMDR. T'LAR: That's correct sir. He walks over to the edge of the desk. CMDR. BRANSON: So Commander what is your opinion on me? T'Lar raises an eyebrow. LTCMDR. T'LAR (Confused): Sir? CMDR. BRANSON: How do you feel about the man that killed 1,209 colonists being the first officer of this vessel? LTCMDR. T'LAR: I'm Vulcan I am unable to respond to that, you're an excellent officer and you're very capable. CMDR. BRANSON (Smiles): Very well. EXT-SPACE Worker bees clear the path of the Calisto. INT-CALISTO MAIN BRIDGE (BLUE ALERT) The crew are at their stations. CAPT. TAYLOR: Seal airlocks release docking clamps thrusters at one-half. Ensign Carlson inputs commands into the helm station. ENS. CARLSON: Clamps released and engaging thrusters. EXT-SPACE Calisto exits dry-dock. INT-CALISTO MAIN BRIDGE (BLUE ALERT) LT. SITO: We're clear and flying ma'am. Taylor looks over at Branson and smiles. CAPT. TAYLOR: Set course for Starbase 138 warp seven. Ensign Carlson inputs commands into the helm. ENS. CARLSON: Course set and laid in Captain. CAPT. TAYLOR: Punch it. Ensign Carlson runs her fingers on the warp gauge. EXT-SPACE Calisto cranks up her nacelles and leaps into warp. (End of Act One, fade out) Act Two FADE IN EXT-SPACE CAPT. TAYLOR'S (VO): Captain's log stardate 47823.3. We're on course for Starbase 138 to drop off supplies and relief to the staff of the Starbase, and my first officer is still getting to know the senior staff. Calisto is at warp. INT-SICKBAY Commander Branson walks in and looks for Doctor Carlson. CMDR. BRANSON: Doctor Steven Carlson I presume? Doctor Carlson is still working on the medical supplies. DR. CARLSON: You presume correctly Commander, what can I do for you? CMDR. BRANSON: I'm just getting to know the crew mostly the senior staff I'll be working with. Steven puts a cylinder up. DR. CARLSON: What do you want to know about me? Branson looks at the PADD. CMDR. BRANSON: Your credentials are exceptional. DR. CARLSON (Smiles): Yes, Commander they are molecular surgery, DNA engineering, and psychiatry. CMDR. BRANSON (Confused): Then why are you onboard a Intrepid-class and now a Galaxy-Class vessel? DR. CARLSON: I prefer a smaller sickbay. CMDR. BRANSON: Welcome aboard Doc are the medical supplies for the base? He closes the case. DR. CARLSON: They should have enough of medical supplies, and I've gotten additional supplies before we left the fleetyards. Branson nods and leaves. INT-TURBOLIFT Commander Branson enters the turbolift. CMDR. BRANSON: Deck nine, crew quarters. The lift stars as John looks at the PADD, and then it stops and he walks through the corridor. INT-SITO'S QUARTERS Doors chimed. SITO: Come in. The doors opened an Commander Branson walks in. CMDR. BRANSON: Lieutenant Sito? Sito shows up wearing a Bajoran robe. SITO: Oh Commander Branson I'm sorry I was busy praying. Branson holds out his hand. CMDR. BRANSON (Smiles): It's ok Sito I needed the walk anyway, but its good to see you again. SITO (Smiles): You to John its been awhile since the mission I undertook. JOHN: I guess we don't need to review your file, cause I already know about you. Then the com activates. CAPT. TAYLOR (Com Voice): Senior Officers report to the bridge! They leave her quarters. CUT TO: EXT-SPACE Calisto approaches Starbase one hundred thirty-eight. INT-CALISTO MAIN BRIDGE The viewer shows the large Starbase. ENS. CARLSON: That's an incredible site. Both Taylor and Branson are amazed by the site of the Starbase. LT. SITO: We're being hailed by the Starbase Captain. Taylor turns to Branson and gets up from the chair and walks up to the helm but stops. CAPT. TAYLOR: On screen. Sito brings up the command ops of the Starbase on the main viewer. CAPT. TAYLOR: Starbase 138 this is Captain Marcia Taylor of the Starship Calisto, we're here to drop off supplies and relief personnel. CMDR. V'DAK (Viewer): We're relieved that to hear that Calisto you are cleared to dock, and Admiral Nash would like to see you and your first officer as soon as you dock. CAPT. TAYLOR (nods): Very well Commander. Transmission ends. CAPT. TAYLOR: Ensign bring us in for docking. ENS. CARLSON: Aye, Captain. Ensign Carlson gets to work on bringing the ship in for docking when Commander Branson chimes in. CMDR. BRANSON: I wonder why Admiral Nash wants to see us for? Taylor has her hands on her hips. CAPT. TAYLOR: I'm not sure but let's go find out, T'Lar you've got the bridge. Both Taylor and Branson enter the lift as Commander T'Lar sits in the Captain's chair. CUT TO: INT-ADMIRAL NASH'S OFFICE Doors chimed. ADM. NASH: Come. The doors open and both Captain Taylor and Commander Branson enter his office much to the dismay of Admiral Nash seeing Commander Branson next to Captain Taylor. ADM. NASH: Captain, Commander welcome to Starbase 138. He shakes Captain Taylor's hand and then shakes Commander Branson's hand and just gives him the same look that Commander Cavit gave Lieutenant Paris when he first came aboard Voyager in 2371. CAPT. TAYLOR: Admiral Nash its a pleasure to meet you. They sit in the chairs in front of his desk. ADM. NASH: You're the second Intrepid-class vessel to be here the first was the Sally Ride under the command of Captain Martinez. Branson chimes in. CMDR. BRANSON: The Sally Ride I heard about her she. Admiral Nash hands them both PADDs. ADM. NASH: I am sure you heard about the Klingons invasion of Cardassian Space? CAPT. TAYLOR (Nods): Yes, sir what is Starfleet's plan? Nash gets up from the chair and looks out the window. ADM. NASH (Sighs): The Federation Council is condemning the Invasion. Both Taylor and Branson are shocked by this. CMDR. BRANSON: That's against the treaty we have with the Empire sir. Nash turns to them. ADM. NASH: We don't have a choice in this one Commander, we can't afford to focus on the Klingons invading Cardassian Space. We're sending the Calisto on a border patrol to keep an eye on them. They leave his office. EXT-SPACE The Starbase Space doors open and the Calisto exits the base. INT-CALISTO MAIN BRIDGE CMDR. BRANSON: I can't believe and Federation council is condemning the invasion the Klingons are doing to the Cardassians, and we're just gonna sit by and watch the Klingons slaughter the Cardassians over a change in government. Then Sito look at her console. LT. SITO: Captain I'm picking up a distress call from Epsilon II, they're reporting their under attack by a Squadron of Klingon battle cruisers! Taylor tenses up. (End of Act Two, fade out) Act Three FADE IN EXT-SPACE Calisto is at high warp heading to the colony outpost. INT-BRIEFING ROOM Captain Taylor, Commander Branson, Ensign Carlson, Lieutenant Sito, Lieutenant Mason, Lieutenant Commander Williams, Lieutenant Commande T'Lar, and Doctor Carlson are sitting around the long table as T'Lar explains the full file on Epsilon II research outpost. LTCMDR. T'LAR: Epsilon II is a Federation research outpost its unknown as to why the Klingons are attacking them. Branson chimes in. CMDR. BRANSON: Three Starfleet vessels are defending it. Mason chimes in. LT. MASON: Our tactical systems are ready and my security teams are ready to repel boarders. Taylor chimes in. CAPT. TAYLOR: We don't know why the Klingons are attacking a science outpost, but we will be ready let's bring it. CUT TO: INT-CALISTO MAIN BRIDGE (RED ALERT) Klaxons blare. ENS. CARLSON: Approaching the Epsilon system. Taylor leans forward. CAPT. TAYLOR: Slow to one-third impulse speed. Engine power hums down as Ensign Carlson chimes in. ENS. CARLSON: Slowing to one-third impulse speed. Branson look at the middle computer. CMDR. BRANSON: No sign of the three ships. Sito chimes in. LT. SITO: Picking the source of the distress call its coming from the main research area. Lieutenant Mason chimes in. LT. MASON: Detecting weapon signatures one is Starfleet the other is Klingon. Taylor turns to Commander Branson. CAPT. TAYLOR: Commander take an Away Team and search for survivors. CMDR. BRANSON: Mason, Sito your with me Doctor Carlson meet us in transporter room II. DR. CARLSON (Com voice): On my way. Taylor tenses up looking at the viewer. INT-RESEARCH LAB AREA (Damaged) Wires hanging down fires everywhere as the away team beams in. CMDR. BRANSON: Split up and search for survivors. The Away Team splits up. EXT-SPACE Calisto is in orbit of the planet. INT-CAPTAIN'S READY ROOM VICE ADM. NASH (Monitor): How many survived the attack? CAPT. TAYLOR: Unknown at the moment sir Commander Branson is leading an away team to search for survivors now, and it looks like that the Klingons attacked the outpost. VICE ADM. NASH (Monitor): Very well I've dispatched seven Starships to your position. CAPT. TAYLOR: Aye, sir. VICE ADM. NASH (Monitor): Starfleet out. Transmission ends as Taylor looks out at the planet. INT-RESEARCH LAB (DAMAGED) Sparks rain down as Commander Branson forces the doors open and enter the area as Sito enters with him and they search the area with the SIM Beacons. CMDR. BRANSON: Sito download their research logs if we can't find survivors Starfleet Commander will want a copy of their research. LT. SITO: Aye, sir. Sito starts to download the information when she hears something. LT. SITO: Do you hear that it sounded like a cough? They go to the source of the sounds and Sito scans it. LT. SITO: John he' alive its alright don't struggle. They start moving the debris off him. CMDR. BRANSON: Its ok we're right here got you. He pulls the survivor out. CMDR. BRANSON: I'm Commander John Branson of the Federation Starship USS Calisto this is Lieutenant Sito Jaxa she's the chief operations officer. DR. ARONOV: I'm Doctor Ethan Aronov, I am chief of this facility well I was the chief researcher of this facility. Commander Branson looks at him. CMDR. BRANSON: Who attacked you Doctor? Doctor Aronov wipes the sweat from his face. DR. ARONOV: I'm not sure it all happened so fast I was on my way here to wipe the main computer when I was covered in that debris you all removed from me thank you. Doctor Carlson shows up. DR. CARLSON: Doctor Aronov I'm Doctor Steven Carlson Chief Medical officer of the Calisto, I wanna run some scans on you to make sure you're ready to be moved to our sickbay. He nods and Doctor Carlson scans him. DR. CARLSON: Mild concussion he'll need to be in sickbay for further treatment. LT. MASON (Com Voice): Mason to Commander Branson Branson tapped his combadge. CMDR. BRANSON: Branson here go ahead Lieutenant. LT. MASON (Com Voice): Commander we've found 14 survivors and we've also found out who attacked this place sir it was the Klingons. Branson, Sito, Carlson, and Aronov are shocked. CMDR. BRANSON: Acknowledge Lieutenant, landing party to Calisto. CAPT. TAYLOR (Com Voice): Calisto here go ahead Commander. CMDR. BRANSON: we found survivors beam them up as well have a medical team ready for survivors. CUT TO: INT-CALISTO MAIN BRIDGE CAPT. TAYLOR: Standby for beaming Commander. CMDR. BRANSON (Com Voice): Aye, Captain standing by EXT-SPACE A green torpedo strikes the outer hull of the Calisto causing an explosion to erupt from the torpedo strike as debris flies from it. INT-CALISO MAIN BRIDGE (RED ALERT) Sparks erupt from the ceiling and MSD. CAPT. TAYLOR: REPORT! Ensign Carlson gets up from the floor and gets to her console and checks it. ENS. CARLSON: Hull breaches on decks five, six, and seven! LTCMDR. T'LAR: One Klingon K'tinga-class battlecruiser off the port bow. CAPT. TAYLOR: BATTLE STATIONS! (END OF ACT THREE, FADE OUT) Act Four FADE IN EXT-SPACE The Klingon battle cruiser attacks the Calisto hitting her dorsal shields making them flicker. INT-CALISTO MAIN BRIDGE (RED ALERT) Ship jolts hard as the lift doors opens and Commander Branson, Lieutenant Mason, and Lieutenant Sito walk onto the bridge as Mason and Sito take their stations and Commander Branson sits in the XO chair as the ship jolts hard again. LT. MASON: Shields down to sixty-five percent! Ensign Carlson inputs commands into the helm. ENS. CARLSON: Evasive pattern Delta Seven! Ship ROCKS harder as the back console behind Sito erupts in a shower of sparks as power hums down. LT. SITO: We're losing power to the power grid, switching to emergency back-up power! Several more sparks erupt from the ceiling and MSD then the ship stops shaking. LT. MASON: They've stopped firing. Sito chimes in. LT. SITO: We're being hailed by the Klingon commander. CMDR. BRANSON: Why do they want to chat? CAPT. TAYLOR: Don't know but let's find out on screen. The bridge of the Klingon vessel appears. CAPT. TAYLOR: I am Captain Marcia Taylor of the Federation Starship USS Calisto, why have you attacked one of our research outposts! KLINGON COMMANDER (Viewer): I have nothing to say to you Federation wench! Taylor folds her arms. CAPT. TAYLOR: We're here in response to a distress call from one of our outposts it said you were responsible for the attacks is that true? KLINGON COMMANDER (Viewer): We have a right to this system and you were given three days to evacuate your colony we took what is ours! CAPT. TAYLOR: You killed half of our researchers and I wanna know why! KLINGON COMMANDER (Viewer): We will not allow the Federation to develop weapons they could use on the Klingon Empire! We will have the head researcher we will give you three of your minutes. Transmission ends and the viewer shows the Klingon battle cruiser. LT. MASON: Captain they're scanning us they've locked onto us! Taylor turns to Sito as she chimes in. LT. SITO: With our shields at half strength we will not survive. Taylor Tenses up. (End of Act four, fade out) Act Five FADE IN EXT-SPACE Calisto is nose to nose with a Klingon K'tinga-class battlecruiser. CAPT. TAYLOR (VO): Captain's Log supplemental. After rescuing the researchers from Epsilon II we've been attacked by a Klingon battle cruiser, I have three minutes to decide the fate of head researcher Doctor Ethan Aronov who is onboard my vessel. INT-CALISTO MAIN BRIDGE (RED ALERT) CAPT. TAYLOR: I am open to comments? Mason chimes in. LT. MASON: Captain I could launch a volley of photon torpedoes. Branson chimes in. CMDR. BRANSON: I agree we should fight back. Sito chimes in. LT. SITO: But our shields aren't at full power, we could be risking our destruction! Taylor paces about. CAPT. TAYLOR: Any sign of our reinforcements? Sito checks her console read out. LT. SITO: Sensors have picked up the Starship Galaxy and four other ships. BRANSON chimes in. CMDR. BRANSON: The Klingons must detect them as well. Taylor chimes in. CAPT. TAYLOR: Mason lock onto the research outpost with tricobolt devices, Sito bring up the Klingon Commander on screen. Viewer shows the Klingon Commander. KLINGON COMMANDER (Viewer): I will wait no longer Taylor. CAPT. TAYLOR: You needn't the answer is no you believe this outpost is valuable, we deny you it FIRE! Lieutenant Mason presses the fire button on the tactical console. CUT TO: EXT-SPACE Calisto fires its tricobolt torpedoes at the surface as a small explosion erupts from the site. INT-CALISTO MAIN BRIDGE (RED ALERT) KLINGON COMMANDER (Viewer): Captain you had no right to destroy our prize! Taylor walks to the helm. CAPT. TAYLOR: You forced my hand to destroy the outpost. KLINGON COMMANDER (Viewer): As you are ours to destroy. KLINGON TACTICAL OFFICER (Viewer): Calisto targeted Commander, there is another Federation ship closing. A starship! KLINGON COMMANDER (Viewer): Retreat! Transmission ends and the Klingon vessel moves away from the Calisto and cloaks. CUT TO: INT-STARBASE 138 Calisto is docked as worker bees are swarming the ship repairing the damage. INT-CAPTAIN'S READY ROOM Captain Taylor is reviewing the damage reports and causality list, when the doors chimed she looks up at them. CAPT. TAYLOR: Come. The doors open and Commander Branson enters holding the PADD with damage reports. CMDR. BRANSON: A report on the damage reports from Commander Williams. Taylor looks at the PADD. CAPT. TAYLOR: Thanks Commander I've been reviewing the crews opinion on you and its good. Branson leans on the chair. CMDR. BRANSON: And the Captain's review? CAPT. TAYLOR: I like my first officer and want to keep him onboard. She stands up. CAPT. TAYLOR (Smiles): Welcome aboard Commander Branson. They shook hands. (END OF ACT FIVE, FADE OUT, ENDING CREDITS) Cast Starring *TBA as Captain Marcia Taylor *Jarvis Davidson as Commander John Branson Also Starring *Kevin Regan as Lieutenant Jack Mason *TBA as Lieutenant Commander Stephanie Williams *Delena Lusk as Ensign Kara Carlson *TBA as Lieutenant Sito Jaxa *Jacob Elliot as Doctor Steven Carlson *Becky Elliot as Lieutenant Commander T'Lar Guest Stars *Jeremy Regan as Lieutenant Commander Kyle Clarkson *TBA as Vice Admiral Norwell Nash *TBA as Klingon Commander *TBA as Doctor Ethan Aronov Special Guest Star *TBA as Vice Admiral Alice Ozawa Trivia Notes Background Information Category:Episodes